Sapin et de glace
by ImLayinAnEgg
Summary: Ciel is a new student at King high school. There he meets Sebastian, a stunning man who has the looks to get him anyone he wants. Ciel obtains a crush on the man at first sight. What he doesn't know is that Sebastian is actually in a pursuit of love, he's never felt it and is looking for the one to call his. Will Ciel be Sebastian's perfect match? AU/Yaoi/Later smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, welcome to my new Fanfiction! :P Don't bitch to me about how much this first chapter sucks, you would just be telling me shit I already know. And don't be an anal bitch and constantly look for all my typo's, clear? Besides that. Enjoy! Smut goodness will be in later chapters. And it'll be good since I have good experience with gay fucking. Oh! Speaking of gay fucking, this is dedicated to my hunk of a man, Victor. Love you babe this goody goodness is for you and the tribute to our life together.**

"Shit..." Ciel mumbled in his sleep deprived state. It was his first day of attending a new high school and he was on the verge of being late, due to a shitty alarm clock and a Father who didn't even bother to wake him.

Ciel quickly got up and dressed into a pair of low-riding jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Ciel rushed to his bathroom and ran his fingers through his navy blue locks, brushing it down just enough so it didn't look _that_ bad.

He ran downstairs to the living room where the front door was and eyed his father, lying on the couch, half asleep. He started to the front door but was stopped by his Father's raspy voice. "You look like shit" said his Father.

Ciel sighed and continued to the front door where he left his backpack. He turned the knob and ran out of the trashed house, heading in the direction to his new school.

It took Ciel more than 10 minutes to run to the large school, he had small and weak legs so he wasn't the fastest runner out there...

He looked up at the large school and briskly entered through the main doors, and was instantly confronted by a swarm of high-schoolers rushing to there first period class. Ciel pulled out his schedule he had retrieved and headed to where his first period class was.

He felt dozens of eyes on him, which wasn't a surprise considering he was new in the middle of the school year.

Ciel was relieved as he found his first period class, and quickly walked inside the room. There were several students in there, all seating themselves in there assigned seats. At the front of the room was a tall man with dark hair and asian like eyes. "Oh, you must be Ciel Phantomhive, the new kid!" exclaimed the teacher.

Ciel nodded and Mr. Lau grinned. "My name is Mr. Lau, your seat will be back there next to Claude" he pointed to a back row seat next to a tall man with glasses and striking golden eyes.

Ciel took a seat and relaxed as Mr. Lau went into explaining the lesson. He sat there for what felt like forever and was relieved when the bell rang signaling lunch. Ciel sighed and stood up, he never usually ate school lunches, or for that matter he barely ever ate at all, most of the time only when his Father wasn't home.

He headed for the door, he was just going to go to the cafeteria and sit at a table by himself so as to not draw attention to himself. When he exited the room he felt a tug on the back of his sleeve. He turned around and was confronted by the man he was sitting next to in the class. "Hey, do you want me to show you where the cafeteria is?" asked the tall man. Ciel eyed him suspiciously, remembering that Mr. Lau had called the golden eyed man Claude. Was it just him or did he see a faint hint of a mischievous smirk playing on his lips?

Ciel shook his head and stepped away from the man. "No, I can find it on my own." With that he spun around and headed the opposite direction from Claude.

Ciel wandered around for a few minutes until the hallways were empty and he was officially lost. But he continued walking, hoping to come upon the cafeteria soon. Ciel looked down at his feet and continued walking down the silent hallway until he came into contact with a hard muscled chest, the impact sent him flying to the ground, grunting in pain as his back hit cold tile.

Ciel looked up at who he ran into and almost gasped at the person in front of him. The man was the mere definition of hot, sexy and a whole bunch of terms defining the good looks of the man. He had perfectly styled inky black hair, piercing crimson eyes, was about 6'2 and a sharp face and a thin yet muscular build.

Clinging on to the man's side was another man with flaming red hair, green eyes and an all red outfit.

Ciel quickly jumped up and blushed as the tall and handsome man raised an eyebrow at him. "U- Um... I'm sorry for running into you!" Ciel stuttered, his face heating up even more.

The redhead snickered as the tall man replied. "Don't let it happen again" he growled then walked past Ciel with the red-head still clinging to his side. "Oh I love it when you're so fierce Sebas-Chan!" squealed the red man.

The man apparently named Sebastian scowled. "Shut up, Grell" he growled then walked out the exit doors with the other named Grell.

Ciel sighed in relief as the man was gone, then almost gaped as he noticed the tight uncomfortable feeling in his pants.

For some reason that Sebastian man caught his attention... In a way more than his looks, even though Ciel had never officially introduced himself to the man he felt like he liked him a little more than he should, considering he didn't even know Ciel's name.

**This chapter was just a test to see if anyone likes it, if I don't get enough reviews to staisfy that means it sucks and I won't continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updating time. Party. Sorry, I'm in a bad mood. I just broke out of a 3 year relationship. But not like anyone cares, so here's chapter 2. Thank you for all the reviews, if I hadn't gotten so many I wouldn't be updating.**

**Sebastian's POV **

When Grell and I made it out the exit of the school I quickly stepped away from the odd man, causing him to almost fall over since he was putting all of his weight on me.

"What was that for, Sebas-Chan?" Asked the man acting innocent.

I rolled my eyes. "Grell, I'm breaking up with you." I said simply while lighting a very much needed cigarette.

I could almost hear the annoying man's heart breaking as he dropped to the ground and started sobbing. I payed no mind to it, it was a familiar sound to me, the sound of someone heartbroken thanks to me.

"Could you quiet down?" I growled "I'm trying to relax."

Grell looked up at me with tears streaming down his cheeks and a horrid look on his face that made him look like he just ate a pig pile of shit. How disgusting.

I sighed, threw my cigarette right at his face and went back into the school, just in time as the bell signaled only 2 minutes left until 2nd period started.

I headed to my class, math. When I got there I immediately noticed the small figure sitting in my desk, he had dark blue locks, dark blue eyes and milky, pale unblemished skin except for on his pale arms and neck, where I could faintly see the shades of bruises, some looking recent and some looking new, although they weren't very noticeable unless you looked close, in which I was.

I went over to where he was sitting in my desk. "That's my seat" I said down at the small man.

He looked up and his eyes widened and his pale cheeks turned a rosy color.

"I- I'm sorry..." He murmured before starting to get up.

I stopped him. "No, it's alright, I'll just take the seat right here" I sat in the desk next to that one. Why was I acting so nice? Usually I'm a huge idiot to everyone.

"Alright everyone!" exclaimed the teacher "Today is going to be quite easy, you're going to work on this worksheet with the person next to you!"

I looked over at the small boy, his face was in his hands and I could faintly see the red of a blush through his fingers. I smirked and poked him in the side.

"Hey, we have to do this assignment, so come scoot forward so we can do it together" I said.

His face was as red as a tomato as he slowly scooted his desk closer to mine. When we were sitting so close so our arms were brushing together and I could feel the warmth radiating off of him.

We started the assignment and I could tell he didn't quite get it, I explained it to him and after a while he finally exclaimed, "Oh! Now I understand!" he did a few problems by himself after that and he was practically beaming with the joy of success.

I chuckled at his childishness. He looked up at me with those blue orbs and grinned. "My name's Ciel, by the way" he said.

"And I'm Sebastian" I replied and Ciel looked away, blushing again. It seemed he couldn't look at my face without blushing.

**After school. (Ciel's POV)**

I sighed in relief at the sight of my Father not home and walked into the dark house. I skipped eating and walked up to my small room. The only thing in my room was a sheetless mattress with one blanket, a small picture frame next to it and a door lead intto my closet and my bathroom.

I sighed and plopped down on my mattress. Before I could even pull up the blanket I fell into deep sleep...

**4 hours later**

"Get up you lazy motherfucker!" yelled a deep voice from the hallway.

I gasped and jolted forward. _Shit _I thought to myself, he was home. I tried to run to the door to lock it but I was to slow, the door slammed open to reveal my drunken Father.

"You're so lazy!" he slurred "All you do is lay around in your fucking room and act like a little bitch to me!"

I was about to scream back before the strong hand hit me straight in the cheek. I gasped and held my cheek in my hands. Tears welled up in my eyes but I stopped them, I couldn't cry. Couldn't show him that I was weak.

Another fist came in contact with me, this time right in the gut. I lost all my breath and fell to the floor, clutching my stomach.

As I laid there on the cold floor more he kicked me, over and over again until I felt like screaming in pain, but I couldn't, there was no breathe left inside of me... My vision started to go blurry as the kicks increased in speed and strength. I let out a small whimper as the last kick was received and he felt my room. I felt horrible, like I was about to die. Maybe it'd be better if he just killed me instead of making me deal with that every night...

**Well that chapter was plain and boring. Sorry.**

**Review or I simply will not have the urge to continue, thus I will not update. xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off (Before I start rambling) I guess my story needs some improving, what is it? Longer chapters? Quicker updates? Different POV's? TELL ME. Alright, now this chapter... Is probably going to be good since I'm in a fabulousss mood at the moment, oh by the way my boyfriend and I got back together so that's one of the reasons I'm feeling unusually happy. **

**RAMBLES. Chapter 3, enjoy, don't enjoy, fine with me.**

**Ciel's POV **

The warm water pouring over my bare soft, bruised, skin felt like heaven. When the warm water turned into an icy cold I shivered and turned the knob so the water no longer poured out of the rusted shower head. I got dressed into my usual dark clothes then looked myself over in the mirror and instantly noticed how noticeable my bruises were. My whole arm's were covered in them, and you could faintly see some of the bruises spreading from my chest to my neck.

_I'll have to think of an excuse as to why I'm covered in bruises... _I thought to myself as I walked downstairs. My Dad wasn't home, fortunately, he had left right after the long beating, like he always does.

I grabbed my backpack and walked to school, I dreaded having to walk into school with bruises all over me, it certainly was _not _very attractive... But then again, who did I want to attract?

**2 hours later, Sebastian's POV **

As the annoying shrill bell rang I jumped up from my seat and practically stormed out of the class and started for the cafeteria, I absolutely _hated _my first period, our teacher (Mr. Undertaker) was as _extremly_ annoying and no one ever learned a thing in his class due to his nonstop giggling, and I'll admit I didn't even know what subject he was teaching us.

In my desperate attempt to rush to the cafeteria I slammed into a small figure, sending them flying to the ground. I looked down and saw Ciel sitting on the ground, grunting in pain.

"_You _were the one who ran into _me _last time so I wouldn't be talking" I said teasingly while helping him up. As I lent him a hand I noticed there were more bruises covering his arms.

"What happened?" I asked, when he was standing again, pointing to his arms.

He narrowed his eyes. "I... Um... Got hurt playing sports, that's all."

"Oh" I replied "What sports do you play?"

"Football" he answered.

Really? A small boy such as himself playing _football_? I knew that was highly unlikely "what position do you play as?"

He hesitated before answering. "Ah... Point-guard."

I erupted into a loud fit of laughter then, holding my sides to try and stop myself, did he really think I would believe him? For one, I knew a boy like him wouldn't play sports and second of all... He didn't know a thing about football.

"What? What's so funny?" he asked innocently.

I held up a finger as I stopped myself from laughing more and composed myself. "Point-Guard is a position in Basketball, not Football" I replied before bursting out into another fit of laughter.

His cheeks turned a deep red. "Wha- What!? Oh! Ummm... I have to go!" he spun around and started to walk the other direction.

I stopped myself from laughing and chased after him, he was fast but I was able to stop him by firmly grabbing onto his arm and pulling him back, but there was one thing I forgot in the spur of the moment... His bruises.

"Ah! What the fuck!" screamed Ciel, dropping to the ground from the immense pain probably shooting from his arm.

"Damn!" I knelt down next to him. "Hey, I'm sorry, I totally forgot about your bruises and I shouldn't have grabbed you that hard."

He shook his head and looked away from me. "please... Just leave me alone" he murmured.

I scooted closer to him and lightly put my hand on his soft cheek, and ran my thumb across his tired-looking eyes. "Ciel... I feel drawn to you, like I need to protect you... I can't leave you alone."

He looked at me with those blue orbs. "That's a lie, you could easily just leave me alone and never talk to me again."

I leaned in closer so my mouth was right next to his ear. "But I don't want to leave you alone... I want you... And I _always_ get what I want" I slightly nibbled on the soft flesh of his ear and swore I could almost hear him moan.

"Will you tell me where these bruises really came from?" I whispered into his ear.

He shook his head. "No... It's none of your business."

I smirked then pulled my mouth away from his ear, grabbed both sides of his face with my large hands and looked straight into those hypnotizing blue eyes I was so obsessed with. "Then I guess I'll just have to be patient... one more question, will you consider coming to my place after school?"

The small boy shook his head even more frantically shook his head even faster then before.

I smirked. "Oh my... Playing hard to get? No matter how hard you try, I will one day make you give in."

"I won't let you have me, I don't know you, you don't know me... We should just leave it at that" said the small boy.

My smirk widened and without replying I leaned forward so our lips were almost brushing against each others. But instead of smashing my lips against his I lapped at the very corner of his mouth teasingly the stood up.

"I'm sorry, but I like you to much now to just leave you alone" and with that I left and headed towards my next class.

I definitely found the boy more than interesting, out of all the people I had dated I never had met a man that made me feel like I wanted to know everything about him... The feeling was so..._Elating _no... More like addicting. I wanted him. I wanted every piece of him to be mine. No matter I had just recently met him, I know when I like someone and when I did I would stop at nothing to get them.

**Woo. Review. Oh yes, I changed the name to some french shit. Try and guess what it means.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoa. I'm actually finding time to update this. Thank all of you for the reviews! My goal was 25 but... I'll go easy this time.**

**Alright, goal for the next chapters including this one: MAKE THEM LONGER.**

**Sorry if it doesn't work out, I have soooo many classes during the day and I barely even find time to let Victor fuck m- Ahem, SUBJECT CHANGE.**

**ADD ME ON FACEBOOK, IT'S A RP ACCOUNT BUT MY REAL ONE GOT DELETED SO... EDWARD MICHAELIS PHANTOMHIVE ELRIC.**

"Ciel Phantomhive to the office please" said the raspy voice through the booming intercom. I stood up and headed for the office, I was in last period with only 5 minutes left until school ended.

I was shaking as I walked to the office, Was I in trouble? Did I do something wrong? All these questions and more flew through my head until I made it to the office.

I was confronted by a tall woman with dark hair and eyes and sharp features, I could practically see an aura of authority around her.

"I'm guessing you're Ciel Phantomhive?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Good, well I am Ms. Caswell, the principal, if you will please follow me."

She led me into a small office with a mahogany desk in the middle, one chair behind it and two chairs in front. And sitting in one of those chairs was Sebastian.

Our eyes met and I realized how deep red his eyes were, they were practically hypnotizing.

"Please sit, Ciel" said Ms. Caswell while taking her own seat behind the desk. I reluctantly sat down in the chair next to Sebastian.

"So, um, why are we here?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

She smiled. "Oh, do not worry, you two are not in trouble"

I let out a big breath of relief.

"But, I have a favor to ask of both of you, I looked at your previous records from your old school, Ciel, and I noticed how advanced you are in science, and I've always known that Sebastian is quite skilled in that subject as well!"

_So she brought us here to tell us we were good at science...?_

"As you may already know, we have an Advanced Science Fair coming up in a few weeks and I, as the principal, must choose the contestants and their partners, I would like you two to be partners and work on a science project together!"

I jumped up from my seat. "What!? No! I can't be partners with _him_! He... H-he-"

"This will improve your grades dramatically, Ciel" she interrupted "Plus, both of you will get free tickets to the biggest amusement park in America if you win."

Improve my grades? My grades were pretty moderate but it never hurt to improve them...

I sat back down. "Okay... I'll do it."

Ms. Caswell grinned. "Great! How about you, Sebastian?"

Sebastian nodded. "It would be my pleasure..."

I rolled my eyes, of course he said yes.

"Oh yay!" Ms. Caswell exclaimed "Now, you guys have three weeks to come up with a creative, new, unique project, you won't have time to work on it at school so you'll have to work on it outside of school."

I winced at the last part, no doubt Sebastian would try something when we were alone, outside of school.

"Thank both of you for agreeing to participate! I'll see you again in three weeks!" with that we were dismissed from her office.

When the two of us made it into the halls only a few students were heading out the door, there was only a few minutes left in the school day.

"Hey, don't worry, I won't try anything on you when we're alone, unless you want me to of course" said Sebastian.

I nodded, I was so confused about my feelings for him... When I first saw him I liked him and wanted to get to know him, but now that I knew he likes me I had no idea what to do, was I afraid I'd say something or do something wrong and he'd no longer like me?

The high pitched annoying bell rang signaling the end of the school day, students began to litter that hallway from the classrooms.

"Um... Should we work on our project today?" I asked shyly.

"Yes, I think we should, how about my house?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Uh, yeah... What time?"

"How about I drive you to your house, you take care of what you need to then we'll go to my house."

If I knew my Father would be home I would've refused the offer but I knew he would be out drinking so I agreed.

We walked outside, Sebastian led me to a sleek black sport's car, I almost gasped at the nice car, how could a man in high school have such a nice car? I stopped myself from asking and instead got into the passenger side of the car.

Inside looked brand new, like the outside, and it smelled like him... A minty, comforting and sweet smell, that I savored. Sebastian got in the other side and started the car up.

"You're going to have to give me directions to your house" he said while pulling out of the school.

I nodded and proceeded to give him the directions, it didn't take long to get to the beat up, crappy looking house. When we pulled in the driveway I could faintly see him raising his eyebrow, probably at how messed up the house looked.

I didn't want to rude so I invited him in, he accepted the offer and followed me into the messy house. When we were inside I almost heard him gasp at the sight of dozens of beer bottles littering the floor followed by food wrappings and all sorts of trash.

"Do you drink?" he asked, eying the bottles.

"Uh... No, my Father does."

He just nodded and followed me to my bedroom. Inside my bedroom I dropped off my backpack and grabbed a clean pair of clothes. "I- um... I'm going to go get changed in the bathroom, you can wait here" I hurried to the bathroom and got dressed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, I just wanted to make myself feel a little bit more comfortable and a looser outfit definitely helped.

I walked back into my room and caught Sebastian kneeling on the ground staring at a stain on the white -carpeted floor.

It was blood, from the other night, when my Father had beaten me again.

I had forgotten to clean it up.

My mouth popped open as Sebastian stood up and gave me a cold stare. "What happened?" he asked sternly.

I tried to answer but my breath just sped up and I almost felt like I couldn't breathe... Wait a second, I _wasn't _breathing.

I panicked, my whole vision went blurry, I fell to the ground, desperately trying to breathe but failing at the attempt.

Strong arms pulled me into their lap and softly caressed my cheek, trying to calm me down.

When I felt like I could breathe again I looked up at Sebastian who was holding me in his arms while I sat on his lap.

"What happened just now?" he asked.

"I had a panic attack..." I said quietly "It happens when I become overly nervous or scared... Usually I can stop them but it was unexpected this time..."

He nodded and continued to run his slender fingers across my soft face.

I blushed and looked him straight in his fiery red orbs.

"Can you answer my question now? Why is there blood on the floor?" he asked.

"I- uh..." what good excuse was there for that? I couldn't tell him that my Father had beaten me and my lip had split open, causing blood to get everywhere, if I did he would tell Social Services, they would try to arrest my Father and I would get beaten even harder than ever before...

"I um... accidentally cut my hand with a knife..." I lied.

"While in your room?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah... Um, a pocket knife, I had it and accidentally cut myself."

He lowered his face down so our lips were almost touching. "Are you sure that's what happened?" he asked.

I was about to nod in response when my bedroom door was thrown open to reveal my drunken Father.

His eyes widened at the sight of Sebastian holding me and looking like he was about to kiss me.

Before I could stop him my Father landed a punch right in my face, I would've been thrown across the room if Sebastian wasn't holding me.

"WHAT THE HELL!? YOU FUCKING WHORE! WHO IS THIS IN MY HOUSE!? I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Sebastian stood up, an angered and shocked look on his face, he put me down gently and faced my Father.

"You... BASTARD. YOU JUST HIT YOUR OWN SON! WHAT KIND OF MESSED UP MAN ARE YOU!?" Screamed Sebastian, I winced at the anger in his voice and tried grabbing onto him so he would stop. "CIEL, LEAVE ME ALONE, I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS BASTARD, HE'LL NEVER HURT YOU AGAIN."

But that promise was soon broken as my Father grabbed Sebastian roughly and threw him against me so his full weight was thrown against me, causing me to lose all my breath.

Sebastian stood back up like he wasn't hurt and aimed a blow right at my Father's swollen face and succeeded in breaking my Father's nose, sending the drunken man on the floor in pain.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" yelled the angered Sebastian.

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy fuck. So many yummy reviews... I love you guys so much. O_O Here, I'm writing this extremely long chapter, that I've been working on all week, just for you. You better like it or I'll... Let me think about your punishment.**

**Why are you being punished again? Remind me? Oh, do you want to read chapter 5?**

**Fine.**

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" yelled the angered Sebastian at my Father who was on the ground, clutching his broken nose.

I stood up and weakly grabbed Sebastian from behind, wrapping my arms around his torso, trying to prevent him from attacking my Father again.

"Ciel, let go of me, and don't worry, I'll make sure this son of a bitch never lays a finger on you again."

I shook my head as I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "No... Please, Sebastian, stop... He's never hurt me before this, he's a really great Dad, he's just been... Stressed before work lately."

His muscles stay tensed as he turned around to face me. "How do I know your not lying?" he asked hesitantly.

"Please, just trust me on this one, Sebastian..."

His red eyes turned soft as tears fell down my cheeks, oh god I was such a baby...

Sebastian knelt down in front of me so we were eye to eye. "Alright, Ciel, but if I ever see or hear of him hitting you again I'll personally make sure he never sees that light of day again."

I let out a breath of relief and looked over at my Father who had passed out on the floor, still clutching his crooked nose.

"Are we still going to work on the project today?" I asked quietly, hoping he would say yes, I didn't want to be I didn't want to be here when my Father woke up.

Sebastian shook his head. "No..." my heart sank "I think we should save it for tomorrow, but you can still come over if you'd like" he said the last part with a smirk that made my heart speed up.

I nodded furiously at his offer.

He chuckled and helped me up, that smirk still plastered across his perfect face.

"Then let's go."

…...

Saying that Sebastian's house was big was an understatement. It was the biggest, and nicest, house that I had ever seen, the front yard was filled with short green grass and the house was a bright, clean looking white while the windows hard a dark tint so you couldn't see inside, I guess he really liked his privacy.

The inside was nice as well, yet very cozy. When you walked in there were a few couches surrounding a table and large fireplace, two doors, one that lead to the large kitchen and the other to the backyard and a carpeted staircase that led to the second floor.

"H- How do you have such a large house?" I asked Sebastian as we took a seat at the table in the kitchen.

"My parents are extremely wealthy" he answered "They travel around a lot so they're never never home..."

A brisk silence enveloped the room after that, almost awkward but not quite.

"Would you like me to show you the upstairs?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"I..um...sure" I answered hesitantly.

He grinned as I followed him up the stairs and into a large hallway with more than a dozen doors on each side, and between each one was a different exquisite painting.

He led me to a door at the end of the corridor that was identical to all the others, inside was a _huge _bed that could probably fit a whole army, a large open walk-in closet and a door that probably led to the bathroom. I was surprised at how bland the room looked.

"Is... This your room?" I asked while Sebastian went and sat on the edge of the bed.

He nodded and motioned for me to sit next to him. I did and blushed furiously when strong hands pulled me onto his lap. He leaned forward so our noses were almost touching, I could feel his hot breath against his face and smell the mint in it.

"Do you like this...?" he asked while pulling his large hand up to my face.

I just blushed and didn't answer, he made a thin trail with his hand from my eye lid to the corner of my mouth then leaned closer.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered.

My face was on fire as I shook my head hastily, I actually did want him to kiss me but... I wasn't very experienced in the subject and would hate to accidentally embarrass myself.

He sighed. "How about if it's not on the lips?" he asked and before I knew it I was nodding my head.

He smirked and planted a small kiss on my cheek then trailed down to the pale skin of my neck, he lapped at the skin then left a trail of kisses going down to my collar bone. I moaned and leaned my head back at the sensation of his lips on my skin.

He started to go lower but I pulled away so he couldn't go any further.

I looked into his eyes and noticed how they were full of a hungry lust, almost like he was on the verge of devouring me whole.

I gulped and narrowed my eyes. "I- I can't..." I stuttered "I mean, we're not even _together... _It just makes me feel.. Never mind..."

"What if we were dating?" asked Sebastian "Would you let me?"

I nodded.

"Then will you date me?" he asked.

"I- I um.. I don't-"

"It's alright, I understand, this is to fast for you just promise you'll think about it?" he interrupted.

I narrowed my eyes and nodded before he stood up with me. "I'm starved" he said "Do you want to come make dinner with me?"

"Sure" I replied before we went to his large kitchen.

He rummaged around in the fridge for a bit until he pulled out a few slices of bread and some cheese. "Since I don't have much, how about grilled cheese sandwiches?"

"That sounds fine" I answered as he heated up a pan and laid the slices of bread on it.

He chuckled. "I never usually cook so I'm probably doing this wrong" he said.

I shrugged. "I never cook, so I wouldn't know either."

"So hey... I'm kind of curious, do you live with both your Mother and Father?" he asked and I raised my eyebrow at the sudden subject change, then narrowed my eyes.

"No... I only live with my Father, I don't know what happened to my Mom, I just came home one day and my Father told me she was gone and wasn't coming back..."

"I'm sorry..." whispered Sebastian before pulling me into a warm, comforting embrace.

"Not your fault..." I murmured against his strong chest.

We stood there for a while, in a tight embrace, until the strong smell of something burning invaded my nostrils.

"Ah shit!" yelled Sebastian, tearing away from the hug and rushing to the bread on the pan.

He tried to grab the bread off the pan but ended up burning his fingers instead, he yelled out at the pain and jumped back while accidentally knocking the pan off the burner and straight onto his barefoot.

"Aw fuck!" he yelled. I scurried over to where he was, grabbed the pan and put it in the sink carefully.

I turned around to see Sebastian staring at his fingers that were starting to turn a bright red of a burn. I grabbed his hand, dragged him to the sink and stuck his fingers under the cold water of the sink.

"Is this alright?" ?I asked, holding his fingers under the faucet.

He sighed. "Yeah... Thanks."

I smiled and turned off the water. "Oh yeah, your foot..." I mumbled before I got an idea. "Stay right here, don't move" I said while I headed to the bathroom.

The bathroom I went him was huge, there were several counter-tops at one end and on the other was an overly large bathtub.

I smiled and turned on the faucet on cold for the the large bathtub. I went back into the kitchen, Sebastian was standing in the same place as before. "You don't have to do all this" he said "It doesn't hurt that bad."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right it doesn't hurt, you just dropped a burning pan on your foot!"

He chuckled. "It seems you're coming less and less shy around me by the moment."

I blushed and looked away from his crimson gaze. "Just...Shut up and let's get your foot better."

He smirked. "Actually, I don't think I can walk on this foot, you're going to have to carry me."

"Like _hell _I'm carrying you! I'd break my back!"

He laughed. "Damn, I really wanted you to carry me."

I ignored him and walked back to the bathroom. When I walked back in I gasped at how quickly the bathtub had filled up, it was way to much just for a foot.

I rushed over and turned off the faucet. I turned around to see Sebastian walking towards the bathtub, he stuck his foot in and sighed, I wouldn't doubt the cold water felt good on that burn.

That's when I got a devious idea, I took a step closer to him from behind then gave him a slight _**push**_. He yelled out in surprise as he fell forward into the cold water. I grabbed my sides as I let out a fit of laughter, his face had a shocked and confused expression on it.

"Hah! Aha! Oh my fucking god! Y-your face! Hah!" I stuttered in between laughs.

"You little devil..." he growled and before I could react he pulled me down into the cold water on top of him.

"Oh shit! That's cold!" I cried while trying to escape his grip.

He chuckled. "Pay back" he whispered in my ear.

I rolled my eyes and gasped when Sebastian moved his legs so I was in between them.

He leaned closer as I shivered. "You look so cute right now..." he whispered. "Shivering like a little kitten."

"Shut up and let me go!" I yelled "It's freez-"

I was interrupted by a pair of rough lips smashing themselves upon mine, I didn't even have time to be surprised.

A hungry tongue ran itself over my lips, pleading entrance to my mouth. I gave in and opened my mouth for his tongue to explore. I moaned into the kiss as the tongue expertly tasted every inch of my mouth delicately.

His mouth separated from mine as he stared at me with those piercing crimson eyes that seemed like were looking right through me.

"T-that was my first kiss..." I whispered.

**Whoa. The first kiss so soon? Don't fret young ones, they're relationship still has a long way to go and I promise it won't be as quick as you may assume.**

**Now, this chapter has not been corrected and I haven't looked it over (don't have the time) so I apologize for the mistakes. XD**

**Alright, now Victor and I are off to Wal-Mart in our cosplays! XDD Me as Ciel, him as Sebastian. Last time we got glomped by a random fangirl... This will be interesting. **

**REVIEW BITCHES. OR ELSE I'LL... RAPE A KITTEN THEN EAT IT'S HEART. (Mmmm... Kitten heart)**


End file.
